Hobbit Character Poems
by kelpie1998
Summary: Poems from various POV's of many characters. I hope to write many of them, and improve my poetry skills in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first crack at poetry and I thought, "what the hell I'll just base it on the hobbit" (one of my favourite things ever). If its really bad please just shake your head and say "no. stop this madness" because I love honesty. I'm writing them from the point of views of the characters, and will start with Bard (After the Battle of the Five armies) but if they are good and you guys like them, PM me or make suggestions in the reviews.**

 **I do not own the hobbit, even though I wish that I did.**

* * *

 **Bard**

He lies in front of me, eyes clouded and hazed,  
This lord of silver fountains that waged war,  
And even in death his expression seems dazed,  
As if watching the eagles, that above him soar.

But it is clear that life has left him, his skin ashen grey,  
Royal locks of raven hair now a tangled mess,  
And in the tales and songs they will portray,  
Him as a Royal Dwarf who lacked finesse.

If only he had seen past his greed,  
And given the men what they were owed,  
Then we wouldn't have been forced to plead,  
For our lives as the cold winter snowed.

I took his company and fed them well,  
The lies I was told about his journey believed,  
And when the fledgling of his kin, ill-fell,  
The arrow wound I tried my best to relieve.

The younger Durin, kind but flirtatious,  
Was one that I was pleased to know,  
A headstrong boy, yes, but the lad was gracious,  
And on my heart he managed to grow.

The golden brother too, who stayed behind,  
Loyal to his blood he would stand,  
And when in sickness and fever his 'Nadaith' was blind,  
He comforted him hand-in-hand.

Their uncle left them there as the prophecy fell true,  
The ground shaking, falling from under our feet,  
Fiery breath, the dragon Smaug blew,  
With a fierce roar that held terrible heat,

But I can't deny that he cared for those boys,  
They were his blood, and he did what he thought was best,  
But the dwarves minds, the gold in the mountain destroys,  
And now the line of Durin has been laid to rest.

The grief his companions must feel, I can't even begin,  
And the war I wished had not taken their lives,  
Side by side, those two brothers should have been,  
Standing after the war, they deserved to survive.

* * *

 **Cheers Guys! Thanks for reading! And remember to be honest with me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thankyou to MutteringsofMadness for the review and the advice, I hope this is enough family love for you!**

* * *

 **Fili**

His voice is deep and soft, as he sings about his woe,  
Tales of home and family, that I will never know,  
He stares towards the mountains, and roaming plains wide,  
And I know that in his heart, with defeat he lost his pride,  
Sometimes when the lights are dim, and he thinks he's on his own,  
He speaks to his lost brother, of how he feels alone,  
And I want to console him, and let him know I'm here,  
But often I feel that it's of no use, he has lost all he held dear.

At night in dreams he cries, and manages to fret,  
For Frerin's death he blames himself, his past full of regret,  
And my brother wakes in fear, that Uncle won't be alright,  
That the monsters in his dreams, will come for him one night,  
And when the fright is over, and his panicked screams cease,  
You hear his heavy footsteps, and for a moment there is peace,  
Until he comes to find us both awakened in our beds,  
imagining the things he's seen fills us both with dread.

He comes to see the two of us knowing we were woken,  
Standing in the doorway, his body hunched and broken,  
He stares at us with tired eyes, shallow, black and vague,  
The terrors that he faces are like an endless plague,  
And yet he manages a smile and my heart skips a beat,  
For I know that his false expression is no mere feat,  
He pulls my brother closer, and I stare at his arms scarred,  
And this is when he tells us "boys you need to keep your guard."

"The world is full of dangers that some men don't believe,  
and there is no place in this life for one to be naïve,  
You need your wit, ferocious strength and courageous heart,  
a determined mind with goals in sight, don't forget your smarts,  
but don't be blind or fail to see that family matters most,  
nothing should change a brothers love, not even the kings post"  
It is then his icy stare finds its way into your soul,  
And I know that's it's his love for us, that keeps our family whole.

Thorin has loved and he has lost, but most of all he led,  
All those who follow him with faith, know that he has bled,  
Paid with lives of those he loved so that others might be spared,  
And that is show of the heart he has, one that really cares,  
He runs his hand through my hair and holds me at arm's length,  
And the expression on his face reveals, what he says next requires strength,  
"Fili lad you have your fathers hair, and his joyous grin,  
I could try to tell tales of him, but don't know how to begin"

He then releases me from grip, as if about to cry,  
"There are people that you will meet in life, that don't deserve to die,  
You would do anything within your power if you could see them live,  
My life in trade for you fathers, I would without thought give"  
I see the sadness in his eyes, now my love for him must show,  
"But Thorin you're the only father that we really know,  
You've shown us what it means to lead and what it means to care,  
and life without you? Honestly… the thought I cannot bear"

Its then his smile changes and its real and full of life,  
"I never did have children, and had no time for a wife,  
And yet my sisters sons I have raised you as my own,  
there will be a day when you see our kingdoms throne,  
I would make a promise but it's something I can't keep,  
And so for now I think it's time you both returned to sleep,  
Dream of stars and the moon, remember nothings out of reach,  
But that is still a lesson, that I still have yet to teach"


	3. Chapter 3

**Another poem to add to the collection, hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Kili:**

The clouds around us clear and the warriors all stand,  
There it is, before my eyes, the lonely mountain grand,  
My uncles years of longing can all be understood,  
He pulls me from my seat to stand, and I remove my hood,  
My body quivers from the pain, that I am trying to hide,  
I would be pleased to tell them if it wasn't for my pride,  
And its only now, that I see a watchful pair of eyes,  
The Halfling staring oddly has noticed my disguise.

He paces towards me gently and gestures at my thigh,  
I go to speak in answer, and cringe at my own lie,  
"Its fine I swear, I promise, its but a mere scratch"  
But straight onto my cover up, Bilbo does quickly catch,  
"You know you can tell me, from the others I'll keep truth"  
How am I to trust him though, the hobbit is a sleuth,  
And yet he stands beside me, refusing to go away,  
"Kili you look sick, and I know you're not ok"

I look into his eyes, it's not a question it's a plea,  
And I know that until I tell truth he won't leave me be,  
To satisfy his worry, the wound I must reveal,  
Away from the black skin, the bandages I peel,  
Looking towards the sky, my body moans in protest,  
And Bilbo places a firm hand up against my chest  
"I knew that you weren't alright, I'll go get the healer"  
"Bilbo but you promised that you wouldn't be a squealer!"

The Halfling looks at me then, with a troubled stare,  
Its written upon his face, the feeling of despair,  
"But Kili" he says worriedly, as if about to burst,  
"I have seen great many wounds, but this has to be the worst",  
As he expresses his concerns he grips the injured limb  
And I must agree, that if its left my chances are fairly grim.  
"But what am I to do, we're here, I can't delay them now"  
I will remember the oath I took, to Thorin I made a vow.

"He needs to reach the door, by the last light of Durin's day  
I cannot slow him down now, we have come all this way"  
Bilbo stares towards his feet and takes a deep breath,  
"Kili, I cannot let this wound lead you to your death"  
It's with these words I meet the eyes of my older brother,  
He has a deep and pensive stare similar to mother,  
Its grips me then what would happen, if the wound grew worse,  
On Fili, my death would be and endless, tormenting curse.

"Fine I will acquire Oin to see too my thigh"  
I say as I let out an exasperated sigh,  
Bilbo knows he has won as he slinks off to join the others,  
A group of scruffy looking Dwarves that have now become his brothers,  
Fili comes to join me then and takes up a seat,  
Judging by his gaunt eyes, today has him beat,  
"I don't really know what to think about the tiring day,  
The little trick you pulled earlier, the company can't repay"

He now looks at me worriedly and for a moment I see fear,  
Before shifting over closer, so that he can be near,  
His heavy arm rests across my shoulder with much weight,  
A comforting nature, one of his better traits,  
"How's the leg, I can get Oin if you're in pain"  
I can tell that on his mind, the arrow wounds a strain.  
"I have to be fine, there was a promise that I swore to keep"  
I look towards the mountain, its hillsides rising steep.

"Do you think that you can make the climb?" He says anxiously  
We both look then towards my leg, that throbs in agony,  
I stare at him now, I really want to cry,  
The fact that I might have to stay I want to deny,  
"You might have to leave me in Lake town with the men"  
"Well Kili, these things happen every now and then,  
but I think it would be best to see the vast halls all the same,  
not straight away that's all, don't worry you'll still receive the fame"

He stares at me now with his mischievous grin,  
And I know that Fili is right, the halls of my kin,  
Have stood for many ages, and are likely unchanged,  
My date of arrival may have to be rearranged,  
And it's now that I realise for a moment there was no ache,  
Knowing that my brother would wait for my sake,  
And I lean into his body, and the warmth I can't believe,  
And all of my troubles, his loving grasp does relieve.

* * *

 **If there's anything I need to fix, or if you have any further suggestions for poem topic's, please be sure to PM me or leave a comment in the reviews, I just wanted to thankyou all for reading, and its a pleasure writing for all of you lovely people here on Fanfiction!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mutteringsofmadness has to be the best supporter of these poems! So a big thankyou to the lovely reviews that I'm getting from everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last!**

* * *

Bilbo

I sit down with excitement at the sight of evening dinner,  
My love for food is the reason, I'm not getting any thinner,  
I tie the napkin round my neck, and pull closer my dish,  
It's my favourite meal, a juicy piece of fish,  
But as I move towards the plate I hear a loud ring,  
The sound makes the halls, of quiet Bag-end sing,  
"Who on Earth" I mutter as I stand from my chair,  
A visitor this late, how odd it is, how rare.

I pull the brass latch and open the heavy door  
And there stands a man I have never seen before,  
Or perhaps not a man I think, he seems to lack the height,  
As his silhouette stands out against the starry night,  
He doesn't seem to hesitate, stepping inside undaunted,  
And as the light his face reveals, scarred and rather haunted,  
"Dwalin at your service" he says in a low tone,  
And now there is a visitor, the idea I bemoan.

"He said that there'd be food" he continues, hanging his coat,  
I think about my dinner before clearing my throat,  
He makes his way like a hound to the table and my seat,  
And picks up my knife and fork, _my_ supper he does to eat.  
I feel my heart jump as a second ring roars,  
And the Dwarf now turns to me, "that'll be the door"  
There is a smile in his eyes, as he gestures to the front  
I have no words in reply, only a nervous grunt.

I rip the door open and another stands there,  
A rather old fellow with locks of silver hair,  
"Balin at your service" he says with a low bow,  
And I can feel a worried frown forming on my brow,  
He passes me his scarlet coat as he looks about the room,  
I fear if there are any more, my food they will consume,  
Then I hear his voice boom " Oh Hello there brother!",  
And it seems that these two dwarves know one another.

The speak about how they've grown fat, or decreased in height,  
All I can do is think, about my pantry with much fright,  
Its then the bells rings again, and the chances I can't believe  
I don't want any more guests, I'd be happy to see them leave,  
I pull the door again with a less than graceful tug,  
And there stand two more, side by side, their faces rather smug,  
"Fili and Kili" they say, as if it's been rehearsed,  
And with these two more guests, I find myself cursed.

Dwalin grabs the young one with the brunette hair,  
And they both stroll through my house, without a single care,  
They'll eat my food, all my stocks, I WONT HAVE ANY CAKE,  
Oh god, letting them inside was a big mistake,  
The door rings yet again, and I cannot believe my luck,  
In an awkward situation I have found myself stuck,  
How am I to tell them that they have the wrong house?  
It is Wednesday, could it be?... GANDALF THAT LOUSE!

That bloody Wizard has gone and organised a feast,  
No good grey haired vagabond is an outright beast!  
What a cruel trick to pull, inviting a parade,  
To go on that adventure, he thinks that I'll be swayed,  
I throw my arms above my head, "There is nobody home!"  
Across the damn country he thinks I'm going to roam,  
I open the door once again and they fall at my feet,  
And there stands Gandalf, looking rather replete.

A group of them I count, numbering eight,  
Add the four in my kitchen, this night is going _great,  
_ Its then they all begin to rummage, through my food as they please,  
One of them hauling three blocks, of my finest cheese,  
Apparently his name is Bombur, and he eats it by the block,  
Much to my disbelief, and disheartened shock,  
And the two brothers carry, my whole barrel of ale,  
Apparently dwarves stomach from drink, do avail.

They sit around and lay my food, create a big display,  
Half of it being wasted much to my dismay,  
They toss the salad, and send eggs flying across the room,  
Hardly any of my stocks do they actually consume,  
The one with the strange hat then pulls out a fiddle,  
and the others all begin to join, little by little,  
They blunt my knives and bend my forks, and laugh at my alarm,  
And yet to my highest surprise, no dishes come to harm.

I thought the party was complete until the bell called out again,  
The laughter stopped and to my front door their attention was obtained,  
"He is here" one mumbled in and amongst the crowd,  
And when I swung open the entrance, there he stood quite proud,  
He let himself inside our introduction was quite brief,  
And turning to Gandalf he asked, "This is our new thief?"  
I admit I was confused, did this well dressed dwarf mean me?  
And finally, the meaning behind the gathering I can see.

* * *

 **Any Ideas to better my rhymes PM me, or if there is a moment in, or outside of the movies you would like me to include. Enjoy whatever is left of your Sunday!**


End file.
